the fox- kit
by froststar2009
Summary: a fox joins moonclan


was very young when it all happened... My mother and I were playing the forest when they attacked...

"Come on, Rain! You won't catch those forest-cats without training!"  
I sat up. My name is Rain. I am the only kit in my mother's litter. I've lived with her my whole life... Momma's name is Storm. She killed off many cats who attacked her. Now she's trying to teach me how to be strong.

"It's hard, Momma!" I barked.

"Do you want to die? These cats are fierce, Rain." Momma woofed seriously.

"I know, momma!" I got up on my paws and lashed out again at Momma, snapping my teeth at her feet and legs.

"Good! If you can trip them, they'll make easy prey... Now, remember to-" Momma was interrupted by loud howling.

I squinted against the sun to see a bunch of big, grey dogs running towards us. Momma began to run. I stood there, staring as the big, yellow fangs grew closer and closer.

"Rain!" Momma Barked. She ran back and lunged at a wolf, biting it's nose. It let out a yelp and more wolves crowded Momma.

"Momma!" I screeched.

"Run!" she howled.

I didn't hesitate. I ran as fast as I could into the forest. It had happened all so fast, I couldn't believe it! I stopped running as soon as I realized it, "I'm... lost..." I barked out loud. I walked to an odd stone den. I slinked in. It stank of cats, but I didn't care. I sniffed and felt tears wet my cheeks. I closed my eyes and decided to rest.

I woke up in a blue forest covered with clouds. I looked about. I sniffed a nearby hole and a tiny cat came out. It hissed and clawed at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was smaller than my paw! I poked it with my nose and it spat. I grinned and started to play with it, batting it back and forth with my claws. Every time it let out a hiss of fury, and I laughed. I had never seen such a creature. It's white fur felt soft against my paw pads. Suddenly it stopped hissing and lay still. It got stiff all over. I sniffed the little white cat. Suddenly, it's fur turned red, soaked with blood. I backed away from it.

"Lost..." a voice hissed, "YOU ARE LOST!"

"Are you lost? Are you lost?"

I woke up and saw a tiny sparrow sitting in front of me. I yawned, "What?"

"Are you lost?" it repeated.

"Yeah..." I woofed.

It cocked it's head, "Why so sad?"

"My Momma died..." I woofed, holding back a tear.

The sparrow nodded in understanding, "Oh... I felt like that when my mom died! And when my father died..."

"Your parents both died?"

"Oh sure!" The sparrow cleaned it's feathers, "My father got killed by a Nofur and my Mother got hunted by a cat." The sparrow shrugged, "No big deal!"

I stared in shock at the sparrow, "You don't care that your parents are dead?

"Oh, nah! All birds lose their or their parents' lives early in their life."

I stared at my paws, "At least my dad's still out there somewhere..."

My father, Snow was an arctic fox, brought to here by Nofurs. The Nofurs placed him in the forest, where my Momma found him. They did everything together. When I was born, Snow went a little ambitious and swore vengeance on the Nofurs. He left Momma and I to try and kill at least one.

The sparrow took flight, "I have to go, now! Bye!"

"Bye..." I whispered.

The sparrow flew off into a tree. I sighed, stretched, and began the long walk back to a home...

When I was that young, I had no idea what was in for me. As I grew in age, I grew insane... I even thought a wolf was my mother at one point...

I licked my paw, then shook it.

_I am no cat!_

I paused and thought for a moment, _They say I'm insane... I cant' be!_

I lashed my tail and sniffed a tree. It smelled quite bad. I turned away and walked towards the den I've lived in for three moons. I had grown almost twice my size, but not much in age. I lay down to nap a while. I thought back to when I was practically a newborn. _My mother had been killed by... What? A rabbit? A cat?_ I felt my intelligence start to slip away. I growled in protest.

"What do we have here...?"

I looked up to see a huge grey wolf, almost four times my size. Next to it were two other dogs; one with multiple scars on one eye and one with sleek fur and bright blue eyes.

"It's just a pup, Duke."

The wolf called Duke growled at the blue-eyed wolf, "This is none of your business, Shine. Leave this to me and Scar..."

"No! We can't hurt it!" Shine snarled.

"Just because your pups died doesn't mean you must protect every juvenile in the forest!" Scar snarled.

"I can't help it..." Shine began to cry.

Scar rolled his eyes and Duke snarled, "A fox-kit isn't a wolf pup..."

Shine barked, "I don't care."

"KILL IT!" Duke growled.

"No!"

"Kill it or I'll kill you!"

Shine froze. She stared at me. Shine picked me up and moved me to the inside of the den. She set me down and bit my neck.

_Bad Rain... This must be punishment..._

I thought as the teeth nipped at my neck. I remembered how Momma would always nip my neck if I was bad.

The bit grew stronger until I found it hard to breathe. I choked.

"Get on with it!" Duke growled.

I squirmed as the bite grew harder and harder. I knew that all my pain that I've suffered in my life would come to an end very soon. I saw a wave of black come over my vision. I grew relaxed as I felt a warm, red liquid trickled from my neck. I closed my eyes and stopped fighting.

I woke up in a world of white and peacefulness. I looked at all the trees, rivers, and plants. They were all covered with a shimmering silver moss. I felt intelligence come back to my head. I ran around, feeling no pain. Suddenly a bright light came over me. I squinted against the light and an achingly familiar scent overwhelmed me..."Momma?" yes you need to go home i need to go live with the forest cats. no mamma I want to live with you.i know one day you will see me again very soon.i woke up my wound coverd with leves. a cat lommed over name is moonstar of moonclan and what is your name rain I rain how would you like to join moon clan


End file.
